


closer

by gaywhale



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Space Pirates, Sub Tali'zorah nar Rayya, Switch Garrus Vakarian, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywhale/pseuds/gaywhale
Summary: The attack must have been executed with extreme precision, because barely moments into Tali’s frantic scramble to get something, anything, back online, the outer door to Engineering slid open.  She sent a frantic omni-tool command to the inner door, but knew her hasty lock encryption wouldn’t hold for long.  Heart in her throat, she frantically searched the area for any kind of weapon.  There was nothing laying around and for the first time in her life she cursed her tendency to keep her workspaces preternaturally neat.  Before she had any more time to think of a plan, the encryption program fizzled out and the inner doors slid open.  Her back was to the door and she felt frozen in place until a low, synthesized voice growled “Turn around.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> [arrives to the fandom ten years late with homemade iced coffee] enjoy my porn
> 
> alternate title: a horny love letter to the terminus assault armor

_Take a breath._ That’s all she had to do, just breathe and talk and she would be _fine_. Shepard and Garrus were _there_ for her, she _trusted_ them, but there were some things that still made her feel on edge. They had played like this before, hinted at things that made her so turned-on her suit’s cooling processes kicked up to compensate, and she- _wanted._

The idea had been brewing for a while, at least since the first time Garrus picked her up when they were going to bed together, but maybe even longer than that. Maybe it went all the way back to Haestrom and Shepard effortlessly pulling her out of harm’s way with only a hand on her wrist. Whatever had sparked it, it had been growing in the back of her mind until it had started to take over an unfortunate amount of her conscious thought. The idea of actually bringing it up to Garrus and Shepard alternately engrossed and terrified her, the possible outcomes of being bold enough to admit her desires out loud nearly too intimidating to consider.  
  
On the one side, they could dismiss her out of hand, laugh at her, even- though she knew that was just fear talking, and anything she said to them would be taken seriously. On the other… Tali shuddered as a wave of pure heat rolled over her. They would probably be willing to play along, and between her human’s intuitive cunning and her turian’s wicked eagerness to please, it would be a hell of a time if they did. Squaring her shoulders and breathing deeply, she hit the button on the elevator console that would take her to Shepard’s quarters, where she knew the two of them would be. She could do this.  
  


* * *

_ >Still sure you want to do this? _  
  
The ping flashed across the HUD in her helmet, and Tali snorted, even as a pang of anticipation twisted in her stomach. Caution never hurt anybody, she supposed, and she sent a response as quickly as she could type it.  
  
>Yes, I’m sure.  
  
With that, she turned back to her control panel, giving the ship’s displayed readouts a cursory check. Suddenly, several of them began to flash warnings of failing systems- power first, then propulsion. Someone had cut off their weapons and movement capabilities, and this deep in the Terminus-  
  
They were being boarded.  
  
The attack must have been executed with extreme precision, because barely moments into Tali’s frantic scramble to get something, _anything_ , back online, the outer door to Engineering slid open. She sent a frantic omni-tool command to the inner door, but knew her hasty lock encryption wouldn’t hold for long. Heart in her throat, she frantically searched the area for any kind of weapon. There was nothing laying around and for the first time in her life she cursed her tendency to keep her workspaces preternaturally neat. Before she had any more time to think of a plan, the encryption program fizzled out and the inner doors slid open. Her back was to the door and she felt frozen in place until a low, synthesized voice growled “ _Turn around.”  
  
_She did, hands floating up to the level of her shoulders as she slowly took the steps that would bring her face to face with her fate. A turian and a human stood in the doorway, wearing identical angular black and red armor. If they belonged to a merc band they wore no insignia that she could discern, ratcheting her alarm level that much higher. They weren’t batarians (and she thanked the ancestors for that), but every quarian knew that the organized mercs had to at least _pretend_ to have standards for their behavior. These looked like privateers, the kind of rogue agents who would lay waste to an entire ship’s crew just for “security”.  
  
The human looked her up and down and took a step forward, tilting their visored head when Tali took a step back to match it. She ran into her console and caught herself on the heels of her hands before she could overbalance and fall, fingers grasping at the edge of it as though the haptic interface would weaponize itself to save her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the turian reload a wicked-looking machine gun in a clear statement: she wasn’t going anywhere. Coming ever closer, the human stepped squarely into Tali’s space and caught the bottom edge of her helmet’s mouthpiece in a gauntleted hand. They turned her head side to side, a motion Tali dared not resist even through a swell of indignant embarrassment. She was a proud daughter of the Migrant Fleet and a skilled engineer in her own right, not a toy, not a-  
  
“ _Pretty thing,_ ” that same synthesized voice cooed as the human ran their hand down the column of her throat. Tali stood mute, unable to respond through her shock and intensifying fear. Was this a tactic to try and get her to relax before they killed her or incapacitated her? Were they trying to get information? What did they _want_?  
  
The frantic spiral of her thoughts was interrupted by the human’s head, now only inches away from her faceplate, turning to look over their shoulder at the turian.   
  
“ _What do you think, Lieutenant?_ ”  
  
The turian cocked its head, reflections sliding over its visor as it slowly looked Tali up and down. She shuddered under the intensity of its inspection, provoking a harmonic purr from the human. Stepping forward, it slung the machine gun over its shoulder to fasten onto its armor, leaving both hands free. The panic that Tali had barely been able to keep in check thus far was threatening to break through her control over her emotions, and it was only her father’s voice in her head lecturing about never giving in to adversity that kept her standing up straight. The sheer bulk of the pirate dwarfed her when it came to a pause at her side, turian height augmented by the heavy assault armor it wore.  
  
“ _I think,_ ” the turian paused, running one gauntleted claw over the side of her hood, “ _that we got very lucky._ ” Its voice rolled low like the thunder Tali had heard in old vids of storms on the homeworld, resonant subharmonics distorted by the helmet’s voice filter.   
  
The human bobbed their head in the way Tali had come to learn meant agreement amongst the species, curving their hand around the back of her neck under her hood. This close to the bundle of tubes and wiring that connected her helmet to the rest of her suit, the human was only a twitch away from condemning her to a slow death by major infection. The icy dread that had taken root in Tali’s stomach began to spread through her body, weighing down her limbs and reducing her thoughts to a senseless whirl of sheer panic.  
  
“ _How so?_ ” the human asked, sounding amused.  
  
“ _Well, I know the Migrant Fleet hasn’t got much in the way of money, but I have a feeling there isn’t much they wouldn’t do to get an admiral’s daughter back.”  
  
_It was as if the floor had fallen away under her feet. _They knew who her father was_. How was this possible? Precious few aliens had any insight into quarian society, let alone who was who amongst their leadership and who _their_ families were. Uncaring of her rapidly spiraling thought process, the turian continued.  
  
“ _That is, if I don’t decide to keep her._ ”  
  
The human laughed as Tali’s thoughts spun ever faster, other hand coming up to rest on the harness over her ribcage in a parody of a lover’s embrace. Armored fingers hooked inside the belts and tugged Tali forward, effortlessly pulling her so that she landed with her legs on either side of one of the human’s thighs. Arousal surged through her when the ridges of the armor’s plating made contact with her slit, but she refused to make a sound and let the pirate know they had affected her.  
  
“ _If_ you _decide to keep her? Does your captain’s input mean nothing to you?_ ”  
  
“ _Of course it does,"_ the turian shot back, settling in closer at her side, “ _but I know you well enough to tell when you’ve found something you don’t want to give up."_  
  
With that, the human seemed satisfied, letting go of Tali and moving back. Orange light flared in her peripheral vision, and she realized a split second too late that the turian was fabricating something when a pair of cuffs bound her wrists together behind her back. With all the speed and grace of the apex predator Tali knew turians to be, it grabbed her arm and turned her to face it, then crouched and slung her over its shoulder.  
  
She cried out in indignation for a moment before her fear silenced her again, but it had been enough to provoke a laugh from both pirates. Silently, she cursed her hood; being held the way she was, it blocked her vision as effectively as any blindfold and left her completely vulnerable to her captors. The turian’s arm came up to lock behind her knees, holding her in place as it started to move. She was carried a short distance, listening for the sound of each of the doors to let her know where they were taking her. All the while, the pirates were talking to each other, idle chatter drowned out by the pounding of her heart in her ears.  
  
They entered the elevator, as she had expected, but instead of going down to the shuttle bay to access whatever boarding craft they had used to get on, it went up. For a moment she wondered if they had come in through the airlock on the CIC level. The elevator stopped, and she was carried off; without changing direction, they went through a door. Fear surged inside her as she thought of the schematics of the ship that she had pored over at the beginning of her work on board- the only part of the ship with a door directly outside the elevator was the loft on the top deck.  
  
The Captain’s cabin.  
  
She was taken down two steps and across part of the room beyond before the turian’s hands shifted to grab her by the hips and put her down on what could only be the bed. Tali stayed mostly upright and wriggled backwards as best she could, trying to put as much room as possible between her and the pirates. The human laughed, with more amusement than derision, and reached up to take their helmet off. Tali hadn’t met many humans since leaving the fleet, but this one was more strikingly colored than any she’d seen so far. Her hair was red like a flame and her skin was speckled with darker pigment, contrasting with her bright green eyes. Her mouth was pulling into the bared-teeth expression humans all swore meant they were happy as she regarded Tali sitting on the bed.  
  
“Go on Lieutenant, stop being shy. Let her see your face too, it’s only fair.”  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, the turian unlatched its helmet as well. Bold cobalt colony markings accented a scarred, angular face with eyes as bright a blue as any she’d ever seen in her life. When he turned to regard his partner, Tali could see the elegant arch of his fringe curving away from his head, as well as the way that the two seemed to be able to communicate with a look. The turian’s omni-tool flashed to life again and before Tali had a chance to prepare for _anything,_ a large-scale attack hit her suit’s software firewall.  
  
Within moments, she could see it gaining root access to the programs she had running, then all the others she had installed. Her breathing grew shallow and quick as she sat perfectly still, all too aware of the control the turian now had over her suit’s most basic functions. After a few eternal moments of waiting for her air supply to cut off or her suit’s seals to undo themselves, she relaxed minutely. The turian appeared to be scrolling through the list of programs she had installed, and Tali prayed that the secondary firewall she had put in place weeks ago would hold.  
  
“Fleet and Flotilla… Human Courtship and Mating… and what’s this? A nerve-stim program?  
  
Humiliation and fear warred inside her as the turian perused her secrets as though they were no more than a supply manifest. More than anything, the casual way he did it made her want to scream with frustration.  
  
“Looks like the little lady’s a bit of a xenophile,” the human chimed in, sidling in next to the turian in order to get a look at his omni-tool’s screen. Tali flushed hot under her suit, gaze instinctively dropping to the bed next to her as the pirates looked up at her.  
  
“You think she was fucking any of the crew? Plenty of humans and turians aboard this ship before we hit it...” The human’s tone was sly, almost mocking, as she let the question hang in the air between them.  
  
Tali’s spine stiffened in indignation, prompting a laugh from the turian.  
  
“Are you kidding me? The _Admiral’s daughter_? No way she’s got the guts.”  
  
“I could have if I had wanted to,” Tali spat without thinking. Their gazes focused back on her, both pirates radiating amusement as she looked back at them defiantly.  
  
“If you had wanted to... sounds like an excuse to me,” the human said dismissively, taking a step closer to the bed. “I’ll bet you were just scared.”  
  
Tali huffed out a breath, frustrated at herself for giving in to the pirate’s bait so easily. Before she could pull her thoughts together enough to respond, the turian made a low, flanging sound that had the human looking over at him with naked anticipation in her expression.  
  
“Check this out, commander. Had to do some digging, but it looks like there are extra programs imported into the nerve-stim- mostly standard stuff, but judging by file sizes there are a couple of _very_ interesting additions. Think you’re interested in seeing what those might do?”  
  
The human bobbed her head again and locked eyes with Tali through her visor. Against all conceivable odds, heat sparked in the pit of her stomach in the long moment before the turian’s finger moved and swiped the program on.  
  
It started with a pair of three-fingered hands sliding up her legs from her ankles, up the curve of her shins, and past her knees. They stopped at her upper thighs, thumbs teasing at the sensitive skin there as she squeezed her legs together, hoping in vain to dull the sensation before she started reacting. Nerve-stims didn’t work like that, but the idea of coming undone in front of two vicious pirates was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
Talons flexed against her skin and drew lines of heat over her hips as a pair of smaller human hands slid around her ribcage and down her torso. Tali gasped before she could stop herself as a talon flicked out and delicately traced the seam between her legs, hips shifting in response to the stimulation. Both the human and the turian looked up from the screen to focus on her at the sound, gazes focused intently on her body as she struggled to regain control. Abruptly, the human turned and walked to the couch, catching the turian by the arm to drag him with her.  
  
"It's about to get good, let's sit down." The human's voice had dropped in pitch, sending something unnameable fluttering through Tali's stomach as she realized they actually intended to-  
  
_watch.  
  
_Heat bloomed under her skin as the nerve-stim continued, the human hands reversing their movement and coming back up her torso, one at her waist and the other skimming over her chest. Unthinkingly, she arched into the featherlight touch, seeking out more stimulation from the program. Across the room, the human settled into the couch, leaning forward with her elbows set on her knees and hands clasped in front of her face. The turian sprawled out next to her, looking for all the world like a barbarian king on his throne as he tilted his head to stare at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
Tali could feel herself start to open, responding to both the sensation of the nerve-stim and the undeniable turn-on of being watched so intently. She knew that neither of them could _see_ anything, probably had no idea how she was being touched, but it made no difference. With the way they were looking at her, she may as well have been naked and it made her want to hide her face.  
  
_No hiding here, though,_ she told herself, a little hysterically, as the software switched over into the second part of its programming. A hot, slightly rough tongue ran the length of her slit, parting it open further and teasing the sensitive flesh underneath. At the same moment, the human hands stopped their teasing and decisively touched her where the black markings on her skin hid under her suit. The onslaught of sensation made her toss her head back and gasp for air, nearly overbalancing with her hands still cuffed behind her back. Both the human and the turian shifted when she moved, making her feel like even more of a spectacle.   
  
When the tongue licked her again, her hips rolled into it, chasing the slick heat and the way she knew it would feel inside her. The turian claws relocated to her inner thighs, pushing as if to get her to spread her legs, but she kept them held together tight. She refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her comply- not that they actually knew what the program was doing to her.  
  
She had a single moment of rest from the onslaught to brace herself for what she knew was coming, the whole reason she had installed the program in the first place: that long, flexible tongue sliding inside her. Simulated nose-plates pressed against the live wire of her clit as the tip of the tongue flicked against something that ached deep within her, and Tali lost control.  
  
She fell back onto her cuffed arms and lay there, gasping for breath, as the turian tongue fucked her _hard_. As though refusing to be upstaged, the human hands drew those funny oblong nails down the ley-lines on her skin, leaving trails of sensation that lit up her nerves like flares across a night sky.  
  
“ _There_ we go,” the human crowed, sounding entirely too pleased with herself. It wasn’t _fair_ , that they could be so collected even as she came closer and closer to falling apart. Tali was too overwhelmed to speak, attention focused near solely on keeping from screaming out loud. She was usually quiet when she got herself off, one of the lessons instilled by the ultra-close quarters of the Migrant Fleet, but the combination of the sim and her awareness of being watched was so overwhelming that even that most fundamental of instincts was being overridden. Turian claws slid under her ass to come up around her thighs and hold her in place as the tongue redoubled its efforts, hitting every sensitive spot inside her with unerring precision. The ache in her cunt intensified, almost unbearable as the tension in her body built to a breaking point. She was close, she was _so_ close and-  
  
It stopped. Tali squeezed her eyes shut and nearly wailed in frustration, the loss of sensation so sudden it took her breath away. Her whole body was alight with the feeling of being _touched_ , the program’s phantom hands gone but the reactions they had sparked still lingering. She was _wet_ , body eager for what would’ve come next. After a few eternal moments spent waiting for the next move the pirates would make, she dared to lift her head up to try and see what they were doing.  
  
The pirates had their foreheads pressed together, and when they pulled away the human nodded. The turian was halfway to the bed before Tali had even registered that he had moved, and when he reached her he grabbed her ankle and pulled her around to the side as though she weighed nothing at all. In the same smooth motion, he tugged her to the edge of the bed as the omni-tool on his arm flashed to life again. Before her eyes, her suit’s HUD informed her that section quarantine processes were remotely activated, sealing off the middle section of her suit and allowing the panel that covered her inner thighs and her sex to be pulled away. The turian hooked the fabric with one finger and removed it, letting it fall onto the bed next to them. Tali’s breath caught in her throat, completely frozen in an endless moment of shock.  
  
“Spirits _._ ” The turian ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, pausing just before he touched her where she ached for it. She was so wet it was embarrassing, body eager for something she couldn’t put in words as the turian loomed over her. The starry void was visible through the skylight over the bed, vast and endless, but her awareness was consumed by the pirate between her legs.  
  
His gaze was so intense she could almost feel it physically rake over her as he took in the sight she made underneath him. She could barely contain the urge to squirm and try to hide herself away, the sharp edges of his gauntlets on her thighs a reminder that he wasn’t about to let her go anywhere. Both of his thumbs moved in to trace the sensitive edges of her open slit, making her hips jerk up in response.  
  
The cool metal of his gauntlets felt like ice against her superheated skin as he slowly explored the ridges and folded skin of her cunt. Tali could feel herself getting even more turned on under his scrutiny, body reacting to the methodical touches of his armored talons.  
  
All of a sudden he was pulling back from her, one hand coming up to grab her ankles. He raised the other to his mouth and his bright blue tongue flicked out to lick it clean, slowly tracing the angles of the gauntlet. Tali whined, thinking of the feeling of a turian tongue on her from just minutes ago, and he smirked at her, entirely aware of how what he was doing was affecting her. When he’d had his fill of teasing her with the sight of his tongue wrapping around his fingers, he casually pushed her ankles back towards her head, subharmonics thrumming at the sight she made. It was hard to see him from her current position, but the sound of armor clasps being undone one at a time left little question as to what was going on. Moments later she heard a piece of plating clatter to the floor and the turian’s other hand slid over the fronts of her legs just above her knees.  
  
She felt slick heat on her cunt, pushing forward through her thighs until the turian’s armored hips and belly were pressed against the backs of her legs. The head of his cock was visible where it had slid over her clit, a shockingly deep blue against her flushed skin where it parted her thighs. For a split second, she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel inside of her, stretching her open.  
  
Tali writhed against his iron grip on her legs, torn between being desperate for _any_ stimulation now that he had her where he wanted her and trying to get away. She was barely able to move, though, the turian’s raw strength overwhelming in her vulnerable position. Through her visor, the turian fixed her with his piercingly bright gaze and snarled "I'm going to _ruin_ you."  
  
Anticipation burst molten inside her chest as he rocked back, the ridges on the bottom of his cock smoothly drawing over her cunt. With a sigh, the human leaned back into the couch, eyes flicking over the both of them as he moved. The proximity mines held on a belt at the turian’s waist rattled against his armor as he slammed forward and let out a vicious curse.  
  
“How’s she feel?” The human’s tone would have read as bored if not for the immediacy of her reaction to her partner.  
  
“Incredible,” the turian hissed, mandibles flared and subvocals buzzing out of control as he pulled back and then rocked against her again, more smoothly this time.  
  
“Good,” came the human’s response. “Keep going, _slowly_ . Make her beg for it.” Tali could _feel_ the turian’s cock twitch as he was given the order, and like any good soldier would, he followed it.  
  
The turian fucked against her again, pace adjusted to comply with his commands. He adjusted her legs so her ankles were over his shoulder and leaned farther over her, thrumming with delight at the way she bent so easily for him. The burning stretch in her muscles only augmented the mounting pleasure that washed over her with each slow roll of the pirate’s hips, building to a point that threatened to become overwhelming. Endless moments stretched by, marked only by the way the turian moved against her. It was _almost_ enough, she was _so close_ , but it just wasn’t- quite-  
  
Her desperation from being denied her orgasm earlier was building back to full force and she thrashed against the turian’s grasp, trying to find any extra stimulation she could. It was a futile effort, though, and the only thing it got her was a mocking look as he stopped moving completely.  
  
“What’s wrong, princess? If you want me to let you get off you’re going to have to be nicer than that.” His words hit her physically, the heat they sparked rising in her stomach, making her feel unhinged with need.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” she gasped, only a single word making it past the choking ruin of her pride that nested in her throat.  
  
“Please _what_ , pretty thing? Should I just leave you here, tied up for the next person to find you? Or would you like it better if I fucked you?”  
  
A broken cry stuttered out of her mouth as he threatened to leave her, drawing an amused hum out of his subvocals. She wasn’t sure whether the sound was born of arousal or fear, but the reaction she had gotten seemed to indicate that to the pirate, it didn’t much matter.  
  
Catching her breath, Tali turned her head to the side, the turian’s gaze far too intense for her to consider meeting while she- while she said something like _that_. Her effort to hide was to no avail, however, as he grabbed the side of her helmet in one hand and easily pulled her back to face him.  
  
“ _Look_ at me,” he snarled, a note of threat threading its way through his voice. “Look me in the eye and beg for it.”  
  
Pride and need clashed inside her, half disgusted at the way she instantly wanted to comply, but another, louder part clamoring to just give _in.  
  
_“I want you t- to.” her voice stumbled, faltering on the filthy words that she knew the pirate wanted to hear as she locked eyes with him. She could feel him press closer against her, the heat of his body intensifying her need when she could feel it so _close._ “Please, _please_ , just fuck me.” The words cracked and broke as she said them, but as soon as they were out of her mouth Tali knew there was no turning back.  
  
Mandibles flaring into a predatory grin that showed off his wickedly sharp teeth, the turian dropped his grip on her legs so that he could push them open. A single moment stretched into an eternity as he let his gaze roam over every part of her body, broken only when he pressed the tapered head of his cock against her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, letting her feel every inch as she whined at the ache of being split open on his cock.  
  
The turian’s armored talons almost touched around her waist as he bottomed out, flared cock stretching her out and _filling_ her. It was like she could feel him all the way up to her throat, helpless to do anything but lay there and _take_ it.  
  
For a single moment time stretched out eternally, long enough for her to think _yes, finally_ , and then all thought was gone. Nerve-stims couldn’t hold a candle to the feeling of getting fucked for _real_ , the turian’s cock unnaturally hot inside her. Unconsciously, her muscles fluttered around the intrusion. A bestial sound erupted out of his throat and he withdrew, pulling nearly all the way out of her. She felt _empty_ , hips hitching toward him to try to get him back inside her.  
  
“God, look at how bad she wants it. Didn’t take much, did it?”  
  
Shame pulsed through her as she processed the human’s taunts, compounded when the turian let out a whirring laugh and adjusted her legs before fucking into her again. His armor hit the undersides of her legs, sharp edges biting into her skin as he took up a smooth rhythm of in and out. Tali shuddered, breath catching in her chest every time he bottomed out. It was so _much_ , almost too much for her to take, but when he withdrew she felt so empty she could die. Her whole body was flushed and hot, circumstances conspiring to drive her out of her mind with need.  
  
Readjusting his grip on her waist, the pirate effortlessly lifted her hips up, leaving her head and shoulders on the bed. The change in position emphasized her awareness of his cock deep inside her, both of them watching as her abdomen distended slightly every time he moved. She could _see him inside her_ and it made her feel like she was going to lose her mind. Helpless to stop herself, she wrapped her legs around his waist to try and get some leverage.  
  
“Commander-” the turian’s voice broke off. The human made a pleased sound, eyes lazily roaming over both of them.  
  
“What, lieutenant?”  
  
“Commander, I- _fuck_.” He swore viciously, eyes squeezing shut for a moment when she clenched down on him.  
  
“ _What,_ lieutenant?” The human’s tone was harder now, demanding an answer. Tali could feel the turian’s cock throb inside her as the sharp words hit him.  
  
The turian took a steadying breath, then another. “I- I’m close. Sir.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes, the human sank back into the couch, cool and composed as could be. “You can come inside her, then show her to me.”  
  
Tali yelped as the turian bent over her, grabbing her hips and taking up a nearly frantic pace as he raced her to completion. The bite of his plates hitting her clit hurt so perfectly that her whole body seized in response. She arched into his hands and the world went silent as she came _hard_. It was like a fire ripping through her, pent-up need released all at once to flood her nerves with overwhelming pleasure. The turian’s length splitting her open only drew it out, heart drumming against her ribs as warmth suffused her entire body. Shocks of sensation hit her disjointedly as the turian keened and came too, pulses of heat deep inside her cunt that sated a need she didn’t even know she’d had. He bent almost double over her, armored keel buzzing with the vibrations of his subvocals as he pressed his hips into hers with minute motions, fucking his come deep into her.  
  
They laid like that for a moment, the pirate’s face pressed into the sheets next to her head, before he pulled away and wrested her up off the bed in one fluid motion, cock already starting to retract behind his plates. She was turned like a doll, helpless in his arms while her legs still shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Tali could _feel_ his come on her thighs, slowly dripping out of her, _marking_ her.  
  
_Pirate’s whore,_ she thought to herself, laughing breathlessly inside her helmet. That was what they were going to reduce her to. She nearly fell when the turian nudged her legs open with his knee, but he caught her around the waist before she could collapse. His other hand grasped the cuffs and pressed them down, forcing her back into a pretty arch that put her on display for the other pirate.  
  
The human fairly growled at the sight and got up off the couch, crossing the few steps between them in just moments. She dropped to her knees once she was close, eyes focused and bright. The turian’s gauntleted fingers slid between Tali’s legs, tracing her sex before spreading it open to show her off to the human. Taking a hissing breath, the human looked at Tali so intently she felt as though she were being inspected.  
  
A bolt of heat flashed through her at the idea; it intensified the longer she was looked at without being touched. She could feel her heartbeat everywhere in her body as the human’s eyes flicked over her cunt. It sped up when the human cast a look up over her shoulder at the turian. Without a word exchanged between them, the pirates moved in sync.  
  
The turian put one arm across her belly, bending to grab her knee with his other hand. When he straightened, he pulled Tali’s leg up with him, leaving her precariously balanced on one foot and completely exposed to the other pirate.  
  
“You look like you need some help here, sweetheart,” the human said, tone softer than Tali had heard it yet that day. Humans didn’t have subvocals, but her voice still managed to convey pure _want_. She shivered, looking down at the pirate to try and figure out what her next move would be.  
  
“Having all this making a mess out of you probably isn’t any good for you, is it?” With that, the human slid her bare hand up Tali’s thigh to her slit, running her thumb across the over-sensitized folds to collect some of the turian’s come. Looking directly up at them, she licked it off her finger with a triumphant expression.  
  
“Let me clean you up.” A kiss, first, pressed open-mouthed against the ridge of Tali’s clit. The human’s tongue licked firmly from her opening all the way to the top of her sex, lingering there as the human presumably swallowed. The sensation would have been intense enough to have Tali shying away had the turian not been behind her, immovable as a bulkhead. Another touch- two of the human’s slim, clever fingers dipping inside her, only to be removed and drawn into the pirate’s mouth almost immediately. Her lips curved into a grin around her fingers before she did it again, this time pulling her fingers out much more slowly. Her thumb came up to rub Tali’s clit, steady, fleeting touches that had her hips twitching towards the sensation. The human’s clever lips brushed against her entrance, once and then again, before she thrust her tongue into Tali. It felt _good_ , hot and wet and softer than the turian’s, stroking along the sensitive places just inside her opening. Tali shuddered and fell completely back against the turian, wanting whatever the human would give her.  
  
It continued like this for an indistinguishable amount of time, shocks of pleasure stoking the heat between her legs into a full-on blaze. Tali pressed her hips forward against the human's mouth, getting a moment of intense suction on her clit that made her legs shake. Pulling back slightly, the human gently traced the outline of her slit.  
  
"God, are all quarians this easy? All it took was some teasing and you spread your legs for us. I thought you had to be more careful than that, but maybe you're just that much of a fucking slut." The turian let out a hum of agreement, his hand that had been gripping her waist sliding down her hip next to the human's head. Tali shuddered, anger reflexively rising at the spike of arousal that the human's words provoked.  
  
"How _dare_ you-" Tali started, but was interrupted by a stinging slap directly between her legs. Her entire body jerked in response, the turian's iron grip the only thing keeping her in place.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion, darling," the human cooed, voice almost sickeningly sweet considering what she’d just done. Tali could feel blood rushing to her cunt in the moments after the pirate’s hand had connected, pain quickly fading into throbs of pleasure that matched her heartbeat.  
  
“I bet you liked that, hm? Probably had no idea you would, too- figures it would take some pirates to teach the little engineer what she really wants.” Sick heat boiled in Tali’s stomach at the human’s words, reactive anger warring with the fact that she was _right_. Moments later, a second hit landed, followed immediately by the pirate sliding two fingers into her and licking a broad stripe up her cunt. The conflicting sensations surged through her body like electricity from an open circuit, winding her up higher and higher. Upping the ante, the fingers inside her curled and spread over and over.  
  
The human got her tongue in between her spread fingers, somehow, and Tali threw her head back and _screamed_. It was so intense that for several long moments she could barely see, stars sparking to life across her vision. The turian laughed behind her, a low rumble that she felt more than heard, and said “I think she liked that,” as he readjusted his hold on her leg to pull it up higher.  
  
In response, the human looked up at them with those bright green eyes and repeated the action, driving her tongue in even deeper the second time. Tali writhed in the turian’s grip, panting for breath as her overtaxed nerves were flooded with intense pleasure. That familiar coil of tension was starting to build again, and she wondered how many times they were planning on doing this.   
  
Seemingly taking pity on her, the human pressed a third finger inside her and flicked her tongue over Tali’s clit. The languid movements of the past few minutes were gone, replaced by acute, cruel focus that was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Intense heat built between her legs, bright and taut until it snapped.

Tali went completely limp in the turian’s arms, shaking as her climax washed over her. It seemed longer and more intense than the first, drawn out by slow drags of the human’s tongue over her clit. Eventually the sensation faded into tingly aftershocks, the repeated stimulation tipping over the line from _just enough_ to _too much_.  
  
Bumping one wrist into the other to release the cuffs, Tali reached down and slid her hand into Shepard’s hair, then gently tugged her human up to her feet. As Garrus let go of her leg, the commander obliged and stood, curving her arms around Tali’s waist and smiling when she disengaged her faceplate and leaned up for a kiss. Shepard’s mouth tasted like her, like both of them _and_ Garrus, and Tali hummed with satisfaction as she bit at the human’s lower lip, careful to not break skin with her sharp teeth. Garrus stroked her side comfortingly, careful to stay away from her markings where she would be too sensitive.  
  
“That was fun,” he offered, voice plainly broadcasting his interest in the scene before him. Tali smacked his thigh plating in response.  
  
“I’m _tired_ now, Vakarian, since the two of you apparently decided it was your job to wear me out!” Her affection was evident in every word, tempering any heat that may have found its way into her tone. Garrus grabbed her hand where it rested on his armor and wove their fingers together, gauntleted talons curled in toward her palm.  
  
“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly hear any complaints,” he retorted, the drone of his subvocals betraying his amusement with her reaction.  
  
Shepard playfully squeezed Tali’s waist, asking “Can you _blame_ us?”  
  
Laughing, Tali said “No, I guess I can’t. Using the nerve-stim was pretty inspired, Garrus, I’m impressed.”  
  
She could feel the flare of subvocals that meant _satisfaction_ behind her before he spoke. “Wasn’t it? I guess it’s a good thing you let me have network access to your suit so I could play with it before or that never would’ve worked. I have to admit, I enjoyed watching you squirm.”  
  
Shepard looked up at him, eyes intent. “Was that file the-"  
  
“First time we slept together? Maybe.” Tali could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he cut Shepard off. She blushed, almost surprised that she was still capable of it after everything they had just done. There was no way Shepard missed it, but she apparently decided to forego her usual teasing in favor of a quick kiss.  
  
The playful banter had given her time to breathe, filling Tali with an intense wonder that the universe had conspired for her to know this love and to be loved in return. Pressing her forehead against Shepard’s, she breathed out a quiet thanks, knowing that her lovers’ cybernetic enhancements would more than ensure she was heard. Their arms tightened around her for a long moment before she shifted her weight and broke away.  
  
“I don’t know about the two of you,” she sighed, “but I need to get out of this thing and take a shower.” She moved toward the drawer of Shepard’s gear storage that was _hers_ and started unfastening the remaining seals on her suit, carefully setting each piece into its place in the cabinet as she pulled it off.  
  
Never ones to be left behind, both Shepard and Garrus were already stripping out of their armor. Piece by piece, they removed the assault gear they had suited up in shortly after the last of the crew had left the _Normandy_ for shore leave.  
  
She undressed quicker than either of them, then padded toward the bathroom, relishing the feeling of the cabin’s clean air on her skin. Once she was up the stairs, she turned to watch them and stared shamelessly. Garrus was tall and lean as turians tended to be, contrasting Shepard’s more visibly muscular build. Years ago she had been intimidated by the sight of them together, but now it just filled her with a quiet, powerful joy. Millions of years of evolution on planets spanning the breadth of the galaxy had produced beings as different from each other as any imagination could conceive of, and yet the three of them _fit.  
  
_Tali laughed when Shepard looked up and caught her in her reverie, unable to contain her amusement at the pinched expression the human momentarily wore before she grinned and straightened up to peel off her undersuit. “See something you like, Miss _vas Normandy_?”  
  
“I might,” she replied coyly, leaning her hip against the desk to her side. The title sent the same thrill through her that it always had, first a fear of the unknown that had been subsumed by a secret pleasure at being so formally considered a part of _Shepard’s_ crew above all else. Maybe it made her a bad quarian, but there was nowhere she’d rather be.  
  
Her commander smiled again, that startling human expression that Tali had grown accustomed to over the last few years. The glint in her eye promised trouble, though, and Tali got it when Shepard walked up, said “My turn,” and swept her off her feet to carry her to the shower. She could hear Garrus laughing from farther back in the room as she shrieked in surprise, Shepard’s warm skin pressed against her own. The bathroom door slid open and she was carried through, then gently set back on her feet. One of Shepard’s hands ran down the length of her back, coming to a rest at her hip to guide her under where the water would spray.  
  
“Let’s take that shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you SO MUCH for reading. this is the first work i've completed in well over six years, and possibly the longest thing i've ever written in my life. these characters are my absolute favorites and this idea would NOT leave me alone, so eventually i resolved to get it out of my head. yes it's titled after the nine inch nails song, i'm a mess :')
> 
> this is the first of (hopefully) several works i have ideas for with these three, and is set somewhere in their relationship where tali is no longer having terrible allergic reactions every time they bone!
> 
> comments are of course welcomed with open arms, i would adore any feedback anyone has for me <3 i hope you're all having a great day and you enjoyed reading!


End file.
